So Close
by A98Axo
Summary: Sofia wants nothing more than to make Randy Orton jealous. Who better to take part in her plan than the ever mischievous Roman Reigns? *TWO-SHOT*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, the others belong to the WWE. **

* * *

1

Whenever Sofia told anyone that she was 'fooling around' with Randy Orton, she was met with raised eyebrows and a sympathetic glare. People felt sorry for her before the relationship even began. When it ended, the concern upon their faces turned into pity. 'You deserve so much better!' turned in to 'I told you so!' and friends turned in to carers as she tried to get over his infidelity.

Sofia's body ached that familiar ache after the Smackdown taping, but she was still determined to have a good time with her friends. There was no way she would allow a fear of running in to the Viper to dictate her life, she was better than that. She decided to focus her energy on curling her hair rather than thinking about _him_.

"You don't have to come out tonight if you don't want to." Naomi reminded her friend, barging in to the room without so much as a knock on the door. Sofia almost jumped out of her seat.

"You scared me!"

"Close your door properly next time. As I was saying, no one minds if you want to stay here tonight." Sofia detected some apprehensiveness in Naomi's voice.

"Randy's gonna be there, isn't he?" she watched Naomi's reaction in the mirror, the older Diva nodded solemnly. "I don't care." Sofia declared.

"You ladies ready to leave?" the ever-excited Seth Rollins stuck his head through the door, giving both women a fright.

"Fuck you, Seth!"

"Close your door properly next time."

* * *

Scanning the club, things were just as you would expect. Dean Ambrose was trying to impress a girl, Seth Rollins was complaining about the music and Randy Orton was sloppily making out with his girl of the month. Surprisingly Sofia wasn't jealous at the sight, just repulsed. She turned to Roman Reigns and laughed at the disgust on his face. The two were always close, and they could always bond over their hatred of Randy Orton. You know what they say, an enemy of an enemy is a friend.

"He's so classy, it inspires me." Roman rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer. It wasn't the best he'd ever tasted, but it made the sight of Randy and his 'girlfriend' a little easier to take in. Sofia watched intently as he swallowed the alcohol, a plan forming in her head. "Oh God," Roman started, "I recognise that face."

"I need a favour."

"I better be getting paid for this."

"Just dance with me, right in front of Randy." A reluctant Roman followed Sofia to the dance floor, but he had to admit her determination was impressive. Whenever Sofia had a plan she would go through with it, whether you liked it or not. There was also the matter of Roman finding it near impossible to say no to her. It must have been those big brown eyes of hers. His hands found his way to her hips as they rocked to the beat.

"What exactly will this achieve?" Roman had to ask.

"Maybe the prick will stop flaunting his relationship in my face." The words came out harsher than the brunette intended, she was trying her hardest to ignore her body's reaction to Roman's touch. _Butterflies are for 12 year olds_, she told herself.

"I could always punch him for you." Roman offered – and not for the first time either. The song instantly changed to the much slower, much more romantic _So Close_. "Do we have to dance to this?" Roman whined.

"Yes. For now, we're a couple." Sofia couldn't make eye contact with her friend as she said those words, she hoped her tone made her seem more confident than she felt.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two. _

Roman realised he wasn't getting out of this, not until Randy through a damn tantrum, so he decided to have a little fun with it.

"You know," his deep voice whispered, "I don't think we're standing close enough to be considered a real couple." Sofia gulped, her stomach doing back flips. It was getting harder and harder to act sane around this man. Taking his advice, she laid her head on his chest. Suddenly, this wasn't about making Randy jealous as his reaction no longer mattered to her. She would be a fool to ignore the way Roman's heartbeat quickened when she put her head on his chest. She would be a fool to ignore the way everything felt perfect in his arms. This scared her, yet she was intrigued.

_So close together. When I'm with you, so close to feeling alive. _

"Dip me." She found herself instructing him.

"What?" Roman asked, his chest vibrating with a hearty chuckle. "What are you talking about, baby girl?"

"Like when people tango, and the guy dips the girl. It's what couples do, right?" Roman looked down at her and smirked.

"Couples kiss too, you didn't ask me to do that." He pointed out.

"Kiss me then." Sofia's response was instantaneous, and she was surprised at her own confidence. Deep down, she was well aware that Roman would never back down from anything that sounded like a challenge, and he was already licking his lips in anticipation. He lifted her chin with his finger and brought her face closer to his. Her eyes were shut and lips parted. As he neared her lips, the lips he had dreamed of kissing many times, a hard shoulder brushed against him. Roman turned around to see Randy storming out, pushing people out of his. He turned back to Sofia, who was still waiting patiently for the kiss.

"Your plan worked." Roman spoke dangerously close to her lips. Her eyes slowly opened as her face contorted in confusion and what seemed to be disappointment. Hoping her heart rate would slow down to normal, Sofia cleared her throat and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked, seeking confirmation.

"Randy left, one of your plans actually worked for once." Roman teased. He winked at her before heading over to the bar. Sofia watched him walk away, a twinge of sadness tugging at her heart.

_And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close._

* * *

A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this! Feel free to leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows! It means a lot, especially considering this is my first fanfiction in quite some time. Anyways, hope you enjoy the second part!**

* * *

2

The incessant ringing of her phone reminded Sofia that she had a plane to catch. Waking up on Wednesday mornings was never an easy task, but the banging on her hotel door made it all worse.

"This is why I don't shut the hotel door properly." She muttered to herself, almost tripping over her suitcase on her way to the door. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips when she opened the door to reveal her ex.

"I should've known Reigns would be your rebound." Randy spoke, leaning against the door frame. Sofia only rolled her eyes in response, counting down the seconds until Randy decided to leave. "You have nothing to say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't say anything you'll leave, right?"

"Wrong. I actually came here to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me?" Sofia waited for a twitch of the lips, a glint of amusement in the eyes, anything to tell her that Randy was joking. His face remained stoic.

"You are not being serious." She tossed her head back and laughed. "You _are_ joking, right?"

"No." Randy responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sofia cleared her throat, letting Randy know she was being completely serious.

"3 months ago I walked in on you with your head between another woman's legs. I don't want to have breakfast with you, goodbye." Sofia slammed the door in his face, which was far more satisfying than she was willing to admit.

* * *

"Just tell her you wanted to kiss her, man!" Seth encouraged Roman, who had filled them in on the details of last night over breakfast. "We all know you like her anyway."

"I don't usually agree with Seth, but he's right this time." Dean spoke.

"Excuse me, when have I ever been wrong?"

"The day you decided to dye half of your hair blonde."

"At least I have hair to dye!"

"If you two don't shut up and get back to the matter at hand…" Roman's threat lingered in the air as his eyes landed on an approaching Randy. It was a struggle to understand what Sofia saw in the guy. Even the way he walked was sleazy, as if his history wasn't a big enough hint. The Viper dragged a chair across the floor and pulled it up to the table, across from Roman.

"I'm gonna make this quick." Ironic, considering how slowly he spoke. "I know what I saw with you and Sofia last night, and that is the closest you'll ever get to her." Roman didn't even try to hide the smirk on his face, Randy was full of shit. "Laugh all you want Reigns, I'm serious. Consider yourself warned." Randy nodded to the two other men at the table before leaving. As soon as he was out of earshot Dean, Seth and Roman erupted in laughter.

* * *

Spending the entire night thinking about Roman seemed like a bad idea at the time, but it became even more of an issue when it prevented Sofia from calling a cab to take her to the airport. She glanced down at the time and knew she had to leave as soon as possible.

"You look mad." The familiar deep voice commented. Sofia couldn't look up at Roman, not after what happened last night. It was almost embarrassing. Here he was, acting like everything was normal when she couldn't even sleep because of him.

"I am." Sofia replied, still staring at her phone. "I forgot to call a cab and I need to get to the airport." Roman sat down next to her, dragging his luggage closer to his legs. Sofia couldn't move away from him even if she wanted to, it was like there was some magnetic pull drawing her to him.

"Today's your lucky day, my cab should be getting here in about 5 minutes."

"Seriously? God, you're a lifesaver." Sofia hesitated, choosing not to hug him. An uncomfortable silence settled around them until Roman spoke up again.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"I was trying to catch up on some sleep." Sofia decided to keep quiet about Randy's little visit, the less said about him the better.

"Want to grab a bite to eat at the airport?"

"First you give me a ride and now you want to have lunch with me. What's your motive, Reigns?" Sofia narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Don't forget I helped you out last night." There it was, the dreaded mention of last night. Sofia silently thanked the Lord above when the cab arrived. All attention was focused on getting their bags in the cab and getting to the airport. Soon she'd be back home, able to recover for 2 days.

* * *

Neither Roman nor Sofia returned to the topic of the night before on the way to the airport, but it was still the elephant in the room. Not just any elephant, it followed them around the airport, shaking the Earth with every step it took. Sofia faced a battle within herself – one half of her enjoyed the scene, there was no need to ruin it with a tricky conversation. The other half of her knew that it was inevitable.

"Why so serious?" Roman asked.

"I was thinking about last night."

"And?" he pushed. As Sofia opened her mouth to respond, the PA system interrupted her. It was her time to board.

"Seriously?!" she groaned, frustrated at being interrupted for the second time in as many days. Roman could only manage a small smile at the situation.

"Go." He told her. "I've waited for a long time now, I think I can wait a little longer." Sofia instantly knew what he was talking about, and that was all the motivation she needed. Shooting a quick glance at the clock, she decided there was still enough time to do one more thing.

"I can." She whispered, tilting her head up towards his. Their position mirrored the one they were in last night, but this time _nothing_ was going to stop them. They neared their faces towards each other until finally, their lips met. Obviously that wasn't enough, and the kiss deepened.

Remembering Sofia's flight, Roman pulled away.

"You have a flight to catch, baby girl."

* * *

**A/N: It was really tempting to have them not kiss but I eventually decided against it, you should thank me ;) **


End file.
